Serene
by Fading Mists
Summary: An fanfic I wrote years ago, based more on the manga than the anime... I don't know if I'm going to finish it, but enjoy it anyway!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was a peaceful, quiet day on the Moon. Too quiet, thought Queen Serenity. Usually on a day like this, there are many children running about and playing. I wonder why there aren't any. The Queen frowned. "Is there anything wrong, Mother?" asked the beautiful Moon Princess Serene, dancing into the room. "Oh, no. I was just thinking about something," smiled Serenity. "What were you thinking of?" inquired Serene. "Nothing," sighed the Queen. "Well that's a relief. I thought that our planet was going to be attacked or something," her daughter smiled. "Have you seen Serenity? I need to ask her a question." "Actually, I haven't seen her since breakfast." "Well, thanks anyway, Mom. See you later!" She cried as she ran out of the room. * * * "Serenity, where are you?" Where is she? thought Serene. Serene came into a room where she found all of the Sailor Scouts gathered. Their voices were barely above a whisper, but since she could still hear what they were saying, she hid behind one of the marble columns which were commonplace in the lavishly furnished palace. "Oh no," moaned Venus. "What's the Queen gonna do when she finds out?" "I dunno," Mars answered, "but if we get in trouble for this, it's YOUR fault, Jupiter, for encouraging her!" "Hey! I only said that she should be with the one she loved whenever she could! I didn't know that she loved Endymion!" Oh, no! thought Serene. She gasped. "Who goes there?" Jupiter cried. "I-it's me. Princess Serene." "How much of our discussion did you hear?" inquired Venus, slowly rising to her feet. "Almost all of it," she replied guiltily."Is it true that my beloved sister is marrying him?" She couldn't bring herself to say that name. "Yes. We feel the same way you do about the matter, Princess. She's entitled to someone better that...that scum of the earth!" "Serene? Where are you?" Her mother's voice came from across the hall. "Oh no! It's Mother!" Serene cried. The Queen entered the room and the Scouts bowed low. "Serene, what were you talking about?" the Queen asked. "Mother! Serenity's in love with him!" "And who, may I ask, is 'him'?" "Prince Endymion!" The Queen was taken aback at those words. She cannot be serious! she thought. My eldest daughter has more brains than to love the earth's ruler!  
  
"Hell-o? Anybody home?" There's my sister now! She'll tell me the truth. "Sister! Tell me you're not in love with Endymion!" "Who told you that?" The Princess' voice suddenly became very sharp. "The Scouts! They knew that you were seeing him! Please don't marry him! I implore you!!" "Now, now. Serene, she is of age that she can choose who she wants to marry. Come to think of it, I think that it's a wonderful idea! The earth and the Moon need peace. "The Queen explained. "I guess you're right. Serenity, does he have any sisters?" * * * Princess Serenity and her sister were on earth with Endymion when Beryl attacked. Both Serenity and Endymion were killed and reborn on earth. Serene, however, was never found. Serenity believed that she was trapped in an underground cavern, made of a dark, impenetrable crystal. And although Serene had Crystal, it was also lost in that fateful battle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It is now the 20th century, and Endymion and Serenity have been reborn on earth as Darien and Serena. Rini, Serena and Darien's daughter from the future, has come back. She has already trained as a Sailor Scout, but her powers have mysteriously disappeared. And it is here that we pick up the story. * * * "Serena! Wait up!" yelled a panting Rini to a running Serena. "Sorry, but I can't! I'm already 20 minutes late for school!" Serena answered. "Well so am I," Rini muttered under her breath. "Hey, Rini! Wait up!" That voice seems awful familiar... Rini thought as she slowly turned to see Hotaru (AKA Sailor Saturn), her best friend that she met when she was here before, running to her and waving. I knew I knew that voice! She thought. "Hey! It's soo good to see you again!" Hotaru said, catching her breath."What brings you to the 20th century?" "Well, don't tell anybody, but, I seem to have lost my powers as a Scout." "NO WAY! are you serious?" By this time, Hotaru was wide-eyed and staring. "Hotaru! It's not as bad as you think. I mean, I kinda like not being a Scout. Like, I don't hafta fight evil now. No more Scout business for me." "I don't believe you!" Hotaru was EXTREMELY upset at the last comment Rini had made. Not ever being a Scout again and LIKING IT?!?! No Way. I have to be dreaming, thought Hotaru. "Oh, Hotaru. It's just that I'm so upset about my powers, that I have to pretend that I don't care when I really do. Get my drift?" "Yeah. I guess so. Hey - do you wanna go to the mall after school? I heard that they have a huge sale going on!" "Sure! I'd love to!" Rini exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Oh, no! We're nearly a half-hour late for school! We'd better get going, and fast!!" * * * "Ha! I see that Rini is back from the future," a mysterious cloaked figure said. "Yes my lord. It would seem that way." A young woman's voice came from the shadows that filled the room and laughed. "I think now is the time to act." * * * "It seems to be coming from over there," Sailor Mercury said while typing furiously on her little computer. Oh, this is just great. I finally see my best friend again, and our first plans are canceled. This stinks, thought Sailor Saturn. "Oof!" Saturn thought that she had tripped over a rock or something, but realized that something had grabbed her ankles and was dragging her. "Help!!! Something's got me!" Sailor Saturn cried, but it was too late. She was already underground and traveling at what she guessed was about 70- 80 MPH. Her head hit something, then she blacked out. * * * "What?!? Who is this? I thought I told you to get me Rini!" A man's voice yelled at someone from across the room. "Huh? Where am I? And why am I unmorphed??" Hotaru wondered aloud. "Oh, I see our 'guest' has awakened," a man's voice said. "And who are you, girl?" The man's voice was harsh and as cold and hard as ice. "Who are you?" "Me? Oh, probably NO one you would know. But who are YOU?" "I-I am Hotaru." "Did you hear that, my lord? She is Rini's best friend!" Another voice came from the shadows. This time, it was a woman's. "Yes, I did. Well, we can probably use her for bait to lure Rini down here." "You're quite right, master." "Aquilla, take her to one of the dungeons. But make sure she is fed. We wouldn't want Sailor Moon getting involved with this, now would we?" "No we wouldn't my lord." Aquilla laughed once more, with the cruelty and hatred that made Hotaru shudder. Aquilla took Hotaru be the arm and dragged her into a small, musty room with no light. "LET ME GO!! Help!!!!! Rini!! Serena!! ANYBODY!!" Hotaru yelled. * * * In a dark, crystal cavern far beneath the earth's surface, someone stirred for the first time in 1000 years. * * * The next day- "Serena, have you seen Hotaru lately?" Rini was getting worried that something might have happened to her best friend. "The last time I saw her was on the way to the clearing to fight the Mist Warriors - Hey! she wasn't even there when we fought! Something must have happened to her. I'm surprised no one noticed she was gone! But don't worry, Rini. We'll find her. I promise." Oh, nuts! The second day I'm here and something happens to my best friend! I hope she's all right, thought Rini. * * * "Oh, she'll be all right Rini. As long as you give me what I want!" The cloaked man again laughed along with Aquilla. I hope the rest of the Scouts can find me and rescue me in time! thought Hotaru. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rini slammed her locker shut, then heard the tinkling of glass. She hit her head on her locker, and thought, Oh, great. Now I have to buy a new mirror. "Hey, sup?" Rini's friend Macala asked. Macala was an American exchange student. She and Rini had become friends almost instantly. Macala knew something was wrong, and was determined to find out what was weighing her friend down. "Hey, what's buggin' ya? Fail math? I heard that almost everyone bombed it." Macala was almost 100% sure it was something to do with school. "No. I got a 70." "C'mon? What up? You're usually jumping around and laughing with your friends. What gives?? Hey - have you seen Hotaru? I haven't -" The late bell interrupted her. "Well, gotta go! See ya in gym!" Macala said as she ran off toward the science lab. Rini tuned the corner and walked into class. "Late," Mr. Flatiron said in his usual monotonous tone of voice. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Rini muttered as she plopped down into her seat between Peaches and an empty seat where Hotaru would sit. "Rini - Macala said something about you being REALLY mad. Or at least upset. What's the scoop?" Peaches asked. "Well, Macala doesn't know everything, ok?!? Just because she said that doesn't make it true," "Ok... Well, anyway, where's Hotaru? And have you se-" "LEAVE ME ALONE OK?!?!?!? I'M JUST IN A BAD MOOD!!!!"Rini took a deep breath, and saw that everyone was staring at her. "Hi,"she said, waving that stupid-annoyed wave. "So Peaches, what were you saying again?" "Well, have you seen Anthony? You know that new kid? Isn't he HOT?" "Yeah. I've seen him-" Finally, she thought, something to take my mind off of Hotaru's current situation! * * * Serena walked into the 'hideout' underneath the Arcade. "Luna? What's the status on Hotaru's whereabouts?" she asked. "Well, we've gained only a few bits of information. Here they are: She's at least 5 miles underground, in a dark cavern made of an impenetrable, crystal next to-" Luna stopped short, as if she had said something she wasn't supposed to. "Next to what, Luna?" Serena queried. Now she was interested. "Well," she sighed."When you were on the Moon, you had a younger sister named Serene. You were the best of friends. But when Beryl attacked and your mother sent your spirits to earth, Serene's was never found. We never told you because we thought the memories might be too painful. Your sister's soul was trapped in a crystal cavern near where Hotaru is being held captive.' "Serene..." Serena groped for a memory of her. Then, all of them flooded in. Ones of her and beautiful Serene laughing and playing together. Ones of her and the Scouts together. "Oh, Serene-!" Serena shouted, on the verge of tears. "Are you sure she wasn't born on earth?' "Yes." "Can we rescue them? I mean, Serene and Hotaru?" "Well, Hotaru and Serene will more likely that not, find each other." "What do you mean?" "If I remember correctly, they had a sort of telepathy thing. You see, if one was in trouble, the other could hear and come to rescue them. They were best friends in the time of the civilization of the Moon." "Ok, so when can we rescue them?" * * * Hotaru, can you hear me? thought Serene, trying to get the hang of the telepathy connection that they had so many years ago. Oh my gosh! thought Hotaru. This is freaky!! Ok, who's talking to me? It's me, Serene. Your best friend? I have NO idea what you're talking about. Well, try to remember something about me. Please. Ok. I'll try- Hotaru nearly thought her brains out until she could finally remember Serene. Serene-! It's sooo good to talk to you again! Same to you! Well, where are you? You're help call woke me up. I'm in Aquilla and some other person's dungeon. The man won't come into the light, so I can't find out who he is. I'm at a loss to who they are - maybe my sister would know. Who? Sailor Moon? No - Serenity! Well, now she's a super heroine, and so am I . . . but I can't morph. I'll bet you could morph too, since you have a Crystal, too, right? I did, but I don't know where it is. When we get out of our prisons, will you help me find it? Sure. But what are we going to do about getting out of here? Well, I think I have a plan that just might work. * * * In the misty room where Aquilla and the cloaked man were talking, a tiny bell rang. "Master, what does that bell mean?" "No! She's awake! What am I going to do?" the cloaked figure was very upset now. "Aquilla. Go down to the Dark Crystal Cave. Guard the entrance with your life. Take some Mist Warriors with you." "Yes, my liege," Aquilla said bowing. This is it! If I could only get out of this cell, I could rescue Serene! thought Hotaru. So she she pulled and tugged at the doorknob, and suddenly, the door flew open. Yes, I did it! Serene, here I come! Hotaru ran quietly through the corridors. She saw Aquilla and the Mist Warriors, and followed them to Serene's cell. Suddenly one of the Mist Warriors turned around and started walking toward her! "What's the matter, my pet? Do you smell something?" asked Aquilla. Oh, no! They're gonna find me and put me in the cell, too! Hotaru thought, groping for something to hide behind, but no such luck. "Aha! I found you, you little brat! You thought that you could rescue her, now didn't you? Well, you're wrong! The whole thing was just a plan to get rid of you - the only one who could make Serene's power come back!! Mist Warriors - GET HER!" the Mist Warriors almost had her, but then - "Saturn Crystal Power! MAKE UP!!" Whoa! How come I can morph all of a sudden? thought Hotaru. "Silence Glaive SUPR-" Hotaru was suddenly unmorphed, and was caught by two of the Mist Warriors. "Let Me GO!!" "Put her in the Cave with Serene. We will hold her for ransom as planned," commanded Aquilla. "Sailor Moon won't let you get away wi-" yelled Hotaru, but the Cave closed before she could finish her sentence. "Soon, Sailor Brats, you ALL will be our prisoners!" Aquilla laughed devilishly, and left the Mist Warriors in charge of guarding the Cave. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Serena!" yelled Luna, trying frantically to catch up with her. "What now?" Serena said turning around to see her. "We have found out some more information on Hotaru's whereabouts. Our computer indicates that she was able to morph for a short period of time, but then the Dark Crystal unmorphed her. Then she was put into the Cave." "Is she ok?!?" "I don't know. Our computer all of a sudden shut down, as if the enemy did it." "I'll bet they did," Serena said with anger. * * * When Hotaru had been shoved into the Cave, she was surprised to find that it actually had light in it, although it came form an unknown source. When she saw her, Serene looked exactly like she did 1,000 years ago. She had the same beautiful blue eyes, and her short hair so blonde, it looked white. Serene still had her wonderful complexion, with freckles dotting her nose. "Serene! You haven't changed a bit!" Hotaru exclaimed. Serene's cheeks turned scarlet, and said, "You haven't changed much either." "Did you morph for a second?" Hotaru said, abruptly changing the subject. "Yeah. All of a sudden, I just - well, morphed." "Woah! You didn't say anything and you just turned into a Scout?" "Yeah." "Well, do you still have the crystal?" "No. It flashed before me, and POOF! I was in a funky costume." "Oh, you must mean the Sailor outfit." "Yeah." "Maybe, if we work together, we can get out of this cell using our powers!" "Yeah!" "Now to figure out what Scout you are." "It was - oh! now I remember! It was Moon Goddess." "Oh my gosh! So you're not a scout?" "I guess not." "I wonder why - But a goddess is soo much better than being a Scout. Trust me." "Why don't you try to morph, then I think I'll be able to." "Ok- Saturn Planet Power! Make UP!" A bright light filled the room as Serene's Crystal appeared. When the light died out, both she and Serene were morphed. Serene was dressed in a beautiful white dress that trailed behind her. There was a silver chain that encircled her head, and a shining silver Crystal hung from it in the center of her forehead. Then all of a sudden, there was a flash of light, and they were their normal selves again. "I got it!" shouted Serene, holding something in her hand. "What is it?" Hotaru inquired curiously. "It's my Crystal!" * * * Meanwhile, it was dark up on the earth's surface. While Rini slept, a mysterious cloaked man came to her in her dreams. The man was accompanied by a slender woman with dark hair and piercing eyes. He said, "Rini. If you EVER want to see your friend again, meet me tomorrow night in the park." Then she heard the woman laughing deviously, and when she awoke, she felt a chill run down her spine. She looked at the clock. Seeing that it was midnight, she fell back asleep thinking that her previous dream was just a nightmare. She again dreamed of the man and the lady. This time, it was the woman who spoke. She said, "And come alone. Or your friend dies! Ha ha ha ha!" "Rini! Rini!" Serena shouted. "C'mon! You're gonna be mega late for school!" "Huh? What?" Rini exclaimed. "You're already 15 minutes late for school! Hurry up and get dressed!!" * * * "Venus Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" Mina said, and she and the rest of the Scouts were off. "AAAHHHHHH!!! HELP!!" someone shouted in the distance. "I'm getting strange vibes from the the rooftop up there," Mercury said after thoroughly scanning the area. They ran up to the roof, and found a little boy being held up by his throat by a Mist Warrior. "Put him down you evil being!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You can't torture the next generation! They're our hope for the future! We'll punish you in the name of the Love and Justice!" "Ha! A bunch of fancy words you got there, moon girl. But can you back them up with actions?" The boy turned into a Mist Warrior, then disappeared. The Mist Warrior that was still there started an extensive attack on the scouts. "Space Sword BLASTER!" shouted Sailor Uranus, but the thing just kept absorbing the power. "Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!!!" "Is that the best you can do?" the mists suddenly changed into a young woman, and Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus were suddenly entangled with a vine. Then, the woman and the captured Scouts disappeared. "Venus! Uranus! NOOOO!" shouted Sailor Moon, crying. "Why do they do this? First Serene, then Saturn, and now Venus and Uranus! NOOOOO!" "It's ok, Princess. We'll get them back. I know we will," said Jupiter, putting a hand on her shoulder. Serena breathed deeply, stopped crying, and smiled. "You're right. We'll get them back." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Rini slammed the door behind her and then slammed her school bag on the kitchen table. "What's the matter, Rini?" Serena's mom asked, inquisitively. "Did you have a bad day at school today?" Worse than bad, she thought, but instead she smiled and replied, "No, I'm fine." "That's good," Serena's mom smiled. "I made chocolate-chip cookies. Want one?" she offered, holding out the plate of cookies to her. "Eh, no thanks. I'm full, but thanks for asking," Rini replied; then she ran upstairs to her room, and she cried. Serena stepped into Rini's room, and asked caringly, "What's the matter? Did you flunk a test or something?" "N-no! I'm not like you! I-i don't flunk tests!" Rini managed through her tears. "Then what's the matter?" "H-H-Hotaru! Is she ok? Will we ever get her back? I miss her so-so much!!!" "Don't worry! We'll get her back safe and sound- maybe better! So cheer up." Rini wiped her tears, and replied, "It's - (sniff) it's not just that. I don't - I don't know if I'll ever get - (sniff) if I'll ever get my powers back!!" "It's ok, Rini. I'm sure you'll get your powers back - maybe it's just a phase you're going through or something. It's not like you're NEVER gonna be a Scout again." All of a sudden someone appeared at the door of Rini's room. "Girls?" It was Serena's mom. "What were you talking about? Scouts?" Oh, no! She knows our secret! "Oh, we were. . . uh. . . uh. . . just - uh - rehearsing! Yeah! That's right! Just rehearsing for - for a play Rini's gonna do! Right Rini?" Serena elbowed Rini. Rini got her message. "Yeah!" "Oh?" Serena's mom raised her eyebrow. "Well, when is it? I'll go see it." "Uh, it's just a project I'm doing for - uh - drama class. It's just for the class." Rini smiled worriedly. "Well, then, come downstairs. Dinner's ready." "Ok," both girls said in unison. 


End file.
